


Sieg's Christmas Present

by DeaLunae



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaLunae/pseuds/DeaLunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sieg gives himself and two of his Friends a very memorable Christmas Present.</p><p>Written: Jan. 22, 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sieg's Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Den-O, it belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori who created it and to Yasuko Kobayashi and Shoji Yonemura who wrote it. This is simply for my own entertainment, and I make no money off of this.  
> AN: Prompt 6: a smut story involving Momotaros, Sieg, and Deneb with the prompt “Christmas.” I actually got this before Christmas so I know it’s a bit after the season, but the story just didn’t want to get written until recently...while I was in class. So...yeah, enjoy and make sure to check out the picture at the end ^_^  
> Warnings: Simple PWP. Slight non-con as Momotaros is kinda unwilling, but nothing overly much.

Momotaros really should know by now not to trust Sieg when the white imagin says he has something _interesting_ to show the other imagin. The red-eyed male blamed his willingness on the eggnog he’d had at the Christmas party everyone had thrown at the Milk Dipper. The party had started off normally enough, even if Ryuta had more eggnog than was really safe with a gun wielding break dancer, and things started to get weird when Sieg of all people showed up with a large bag full of presents to hand out. Most were normal enough – a swan statue or a picture of Sieg from Hikari Studio – but Momotaros’s was a bit strange. It was a key, and, when Sieg said the gift was too big to carry so he left it near by, the red-eyed male shrugged it off, figuring it was probably a large statue or portrait of Sieg, and was more irritated than anything at having to go out into the cold to lug back a large item.

Whatever he expected though, it was most _definitely_ not to walk into a hotel room to see Odebu bound by both his wrists and ankles to the bed with green and white garland and completely nude. Momotaros froze in shock at the sight, and that was, unfortunately for the red-streaked male, exactly what Sieg needed. The white-eyed male pulled out a strand of red and white garland and bound Momotaros’s hands behind his back before pushing the other male farther into the room.

Momotaros stumbled and managed to sit on the bed rather than fall to the floor. Mind snapping back to the situation at hand, Momotaros struggled against the garland as he snapped, “What the hell are you doing you bird bastard?!”

The smirk that rested on Sieg’s face could only be described as bordering on pure evil as he replied, “Well Friend One, it is the season for giving, and this is my gift to myself and to two of my peasants. Rejoice, for you have been chosen to receive this gift and honor for Christmas.”

“Wha-,” Momotaros started, but the words died in his throat when, in three quick moves, Sieg kneeled down, undid his pants, and took the red-eyed male’s quickly hardening length into his mouth.

The red-eyed male bit his lip hard enough to draw blood in an attempt to stifle the moans that wanted to escape. A few moments later, Momotaros’s eyes – which he didn’t remember closing – snapped open when he heard what was unmistakably a moan come from his right. He stared as a blindfolded Deben – which certainly explained the lack of comment up until now – moaned and writhed as Sieg’s hand – the one not currently occupied by holding red-eyed male’s hips in place – slowly and firmly stroked the green-eyed male’s erection. Momotaros was shocked by the jolt of arousal that shot down his spine at the image and had to bite back his own moan at the sensation. He lost the battle when he felt Sieg’s talented tongue tease his slit before the white-eyed male took him all the way to the hilt. Momotaros could practically feel the smirk that would be decorating the arrogant imagin’s face as he nearly effortlessly reduced his two partners into writhing, nearly incoherent masses and neither could do a thing about it.

As Momotaros felt the pressure of his oncoming climax building, he tried to buck up against the white imagin’s mouth, brain so fogged for a moment that he forgot exactly why he was supposed to be protesting. Then the red-eyed male let out an involuntary groan of frustration and glared down at the smirking white imagin when said imagin pulled back very abruptly, and, judging by the whimpers Deneb was currently emitting, his wasn’t the only orgasm that was cut off.

The red imagin let out what could only be called a yelp when Sieg stood quickly and, still smirking, performed a couple of quick moves that Momotaros managed to miss that ended with said red-eyed male farther on the bed, on his knees, and balancing himself awkwardly over Deneb with his hands still firmly bound behind him.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Momotaros snapped again, managing to suppress his raging hormones long enough to remember that he was _supposed_ to be fighting, not enjoying the pleasure currently coursing through him.

Deneb jumped slightly at that – obviously having _just_ realized who was in the room other than himself and Sieg – and distracted the red-eyed male long enough that Sieg could pull said male’s previously unfastened pants down to his knees so that – with the garland holding his arms, the pants holding his legs, Deneb in front of and under him, and Sieg behind him – the red-streaked male was trapped.

“This?” Sieg questioned, as if it should be obvious. “Why, I have simply finished unwrapping my gift and am now preparing to _entertain_ myself and my loyal retainers. One must simply not leave things half-done after all.”

Any reply Momotaros may have had died an untimely death before even being voiced as the red-eyed male felt one slick finger probe his entrance and saw that other skilled hand reach around him to do the same to Deneb. The red-eyed male had to bite his lip to muffle a groan as he felt that finger press all the way in.

Sieg didn’t even give either imagin a moment to adjust before he started to move, sawing the first finger of each hand in and out until both had relaxed a bit into the movement, and then he added the second, eliciting a whimper from the green imagin and a strangled growl from the red imagin. Sieg couldn’t help the smirk that spread across his face at their reactions, so different and yet both led to the exact same end point. Really, he couldn’t have picked a better pair.

Momotaros winced slightly when the white imagin behind him finally inserted the third finger, and he unconsciously let out another warning growl despite knowing the white-eyed male behind him couldn’t really care less and Momotaros couldn’t do anything to stop the white imagin with his hands and legs trapped as they were. The red-eyed male was startled when Deneb suddenly let out a loud moan, and Momotaros wondered for a moment if, as strange as it was, eh was the only sane one in the room. Then those fingers managed to brush something inside him that sent a jolt of pure pleasure shooting down his spine, ripping an involuntary moan from his throat. The red-streaked male felt his face flush from a combination of embarrassment and arousal, and he could practically feel the smug smirk he knew would be decorating the white-eyed male’s face as those fingers switched from searching to a mix of light brushes and firm pushes against that one spot.

As his prostate was stimulated again and again, it became harder and harder to remember exactly _why_ this wasn’t supposed to feel good. He knew he shouldn’t want this, shouldn’t enjoy this, but his body wasn’t listening to him as, with each thrust of those talented fingers, he rocketed closer and closer to his orgasm. Then, abruptly, those fingers withdrew, and Momotaros practically screamed in frustration as his orgasm was cut off for the _second fucking time._

Panting, the red-eyed male glared back at Sieg, studiously ignoring the disturbingly arousing whimpers Deneb was currently emitting and his own painfully hard erection. He could guess, to some degree, what the white-eyed male was doing, he was teasing and taunting his partners to make them more than willing to go along with the situation, and the worst, or best, thing was, despite know that Momotaros _couldn’t_ stop his own reaction, couldn’t fight the fact that he was, most definitely, enjoying the sensations currently coursing through his body.

Sieg just smiled as he first coated his own length in lubrication before reaching around and doing the same to the red-eyed male. Wiping his hands on a towel that had been previously unnoticed by Momotaros, Sieg reached around with one hand to align the red-streaked male’s length with Deneb’s entrance and used the other to slowly but firmly push against Momotaros’s hips so that the red-eyed male’s erection slid home into Deneb. Then, lining himself up with Momotaros’s entrance, Sieg seated himself fully in one thrust, holding there.

Momotaros was glad when the white imgain stopped for a moment because it allowed him to adjust to the pleasurable sensations currently swamping him from both ends – Deneb’s tight, warm passage gripping his own length and Sieg’s erection pressing right up against his prostate. It was only a moment later that Momotaros realized that both areas were getting warmer than was certainly normal, but it wasn’t a bad feeling. In fact, it felt really, really fucking good – and the green-eyed male seemed to agree if the way he was now gasping and squirming was any indication. The red-streaked male was actually trembling slightly in an effort not to squirm, not that he could’ve gotten far considering he was stuck pretty well between Sieg and Deneb.

Momotaros let out a choked growl when Sieg chuckled slightly and rocked his hips once before saying rather huskily, “I take it you’ve noticed the difference Friends. This was my second gift to myself and to you so that all this could be more... _pleasurable._ ”

With that, Sieg pulled back slowly until only his head was left inside the red imagin before slamming his hips forward, hitting the red-eyed male’s prostate effortlessly and causing said male to moan involuntarily and for his hips to jerk slightly and brush up against the green-eyed male’s prostate – eliciting a half-whimper, half-moan that was far more arousing that in should be.

When Sieg pulled back again, Momotaros’s hips followed slightly so that when the white imagin’s hips slammed forward again the green-eyed male beneath them both had his own prostate assaulted with more force that he had believed possible, and both Momotaros and Deneb moaned loudly at the sensation.

Sieg knew that neither of his partners would last long because of their two previously halted climaxes combined with the warming lubrication he had used , and he himself was close because he’d been aroused since he had first lured the green imagin into the room.

Momotaros was the first to come, being rocketed up into his orgasm with the dual sensations of the constricting heat of Deneb’s passage and Sieg’s assault on his prostate, and Deneb followed shortly after with a shout as he felt Momotaros come inside him. It took only a couple of more thrusts for Sieg to follow after them.

As Momotaros collapsed forward onto Deneb, Sieg sat back and admired the picture his two partners made. Smirking, he decided to let them rest for a bit. He was far from done enjoying his Christmas presents.


End file.
